oresomefandomcom-20200214-history
Space Entities
There is a lot of entities in space. I don't mean enemies, but I mean neutral objects. Like stars (suns), pulsars, black holes, planets, asteroids etc. Planets The smaller the planets are the less ores there is on them. Planets contain different ammounts of ores in different places of the universe. Close to the center there shall be more green and blue ores (energite and linkam). In 'Bad Lands' more yellow and red ores (massiate and destructium). In uncharted more cyan and pink ores (constructia and thinkon). And in chaotic regions more orange and purple ores (repulside and gravium). The white ores (portal stone) are mostly available at the Edge (can't go much further). The size of the planet also influences the ammount and kind of ores. The larger the planet the more ores and the more different ores there is. Or as the briefing planetoids explains: "If you don't know what a planet is, then I pity you. But just in case, these giant round rocks come with ore, ready to be mined as carefully as you want. We don't want you to be that carefull, the ore is more important. Asteroids can be damaged to break them up into smaller and smaller chunks, eventually spitting out low level ore, if you're lucky. If you aren't lucky, report to your supervisor for increased luck-virus dose. The latest batches no longer cause that nasty rash. Usually." Asteroids Varying pieces of rock fly around. Those be astroids. In general they will give you any of the 4 basic ores (green/blue/yellow/red). In rare occasion you will find a meteor or a comet traveling past you at high speeds. These look like small planets, filled till the brim with ores. Suns and Stars ---- Suns We're not talking about you rabble, you're certainly no stars in this company - this is the massive balls of gas variety we're talking about. Red, yellow, blue and rare, green-tinted white dwarf stars are all out there for your viewing pleasure. Each will form different nebulae if destroyed. They can be used to fuel Jump Drives, and possibly other items. Don't fly into them. ---- Cyan Pulsar stars and Pink Quasar WARNING - HYPER DANGEROUS NO GOOD ALERT - Cyan Pulsar stars and Pink Quasar stars emit streams of deadly star-matter. They can be valuable however in generating Constructa and Thinkon ores within the confines of a Capture Claw. In fact, consider that alert dropped - bring us that ore! ---- Black Holes The eventual form of all collapsed stars, these provide little but danger to those without high level technology. So get it, quick, so you can find out how to make better use of these nasty hazards! ---- Screenshot From left to right in rows: 1) Yellow Sun, Red Sun, Blue Sun and White Dwarf (green-ish) 2) Cyan Pulsar (with 2 ends) and Pink Quasar (with 1 end) 3) Black Hole Nebula If a star isn't stable and it doesn't implode. It will explode and turn into a nebula. There is different kinds of nebula and they all have different effects. ---- Positive Cyan nebulae will keep bots all healthy and without physical difficulty. It's like a spar for robots, or something. Humans on the other hand have been known to develop... less pleasant conditions. We'll leave the details out here, they're far too squishy for polite conversation and memos. Purple nebulae slow any object that passes into it. Think of it as a giant space treacle, only far less useful for making scones. ---- Careful Green nebulae wipe out any shields that enter them. Its been rumoured to spontaneously crack any nuts brought within range too, but we'd take that rumour with a pinch of salt. Using this tacically can work wonders when... defending against rival aggression. Yes, that will cover it. Yellow nebulae: "Attempting to use active abilities while in Yellow nebulae will cause explosive feedback. Nobody likes this, least of all the bots in question, so spare their feelings (and circuits), alright?" ---- Dangerous Red nebulae will slowly kill off any bots that enter it, only resisting damage if they are ensconsed safely in frame hardpoints. This could be useful... Blue nebulae dismantle any frames that have been attached and break Binder beams. This will cause low level craft no problems, but disaster for capital vessels. Many a poor pilot has found their engines going one way and their weapon systems another after bad navigation. Avoid this, if at all possible. Wormholes Wormholes are a natural phenomenon, recently observed, that create random corridors between locations in the universe. They have also been harnessed to create compression wormholes, that allow access to small spaces in much larger area than would appear possible. They can be distinguished by their coloured nature. Saving will not be possible inside compression wormhole locations. It something to do with timey-wimey stuff, don't ask us. White wormholes lead to different locations and green wormholes lead to small spaces in much larger areas.